The Trials of the Master
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: After years of adventure Ash has now got to take Kanto back from the hands of Giovanni and Team Rocket but many other trials await him. first story please review and send feedback UPDATED! THIS STORY IS NOW BEING REDONE TO EXPAND AND ENHANCE THE OVERALL STORY
1. The dark days

**A/N: I know that many loved the story but I personally feel it could be better so I'm expanding both story and characters. The Dark Days will now be a three part chapter.**

Chapter one: Dark Days Part One: New Allies

Upon an old wooden house was Ash Ketchum, he had grown older and wiser in the years of fighting the Giovanni regime in Kanto and now stood in the same place he did that faithful day when he was thirteen, he still remembers the fires and the laughter of Giovanni as the gyms burned and trainers lost their precious Pokémon partners, but that was the past now Ash was standing at the home of a dear friend and knew that he was dead.

"Del! If you're in there answer me!" Ash shouted into the house and knew after several minutes his friend and mentor of battling strategy was gone. "Go Charizard, use Flamethrower!" And as soon as the huge dragon like Pokémon had opened its mouth and released a flurry of fire to the old house destroying it so at least the old man who helped him could have a proper burial. "Back to base now buddy, maybe Gar has some good news." And with that they flew to Pallet the last true stronghold left by the Kanto rebellion.

"Ash, does Charizard need any rest?" Brock asked wearing his Poke-Doctors coat.

"Sure Brock thanks…so any good news for once?" Ash asked fearing he knew the answer.

"Yeah actually I think there is, Gary seems to be in a better mood lately." Brock said tending to Charizard's wings and feet to relax him.

Ash began through the town going to the lab which now served as the HQ for the rebels and began thinking of the last 9 years: he had been named Champion of Kanto at twelve when he went back for another try, he and Misty had begun dating and were married at seventeen, he had to evolve Pikachu when he was thirteen after Misty was kidnapped which made the Pokémon stronger but had giving him a habit of disobeying Ash and he had become the face of the rebels although Gary, Blaine and Sabrina were the leaders in the shadows Ash was the head of the field.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" May asked looking at her old friend his face in deep thought and barely able to focus.

"Del's dead…he was a good man May and now he's dead, I don't know how much more I can take." Ash said looking at two kids playing with a male Nidoran looking happily oblivious to the trouble that lay outside.

"He was the one who thought of the rebellion wasn't he?" May asked she was only back in Kanto five months leaving Hoenn to help her friends.

"Yeah, it was the first day of the fighting…I was in Viridian City on a message for my mom, then Team Rocket attacked, using powerful Golem and Rhydon to level the city…Del had a tunnel in his house and let me use it to escape to Pallet, after that I warned people and Del said a rebellion had to start now." Ash said stopping to look at his house, the once old place of rest was now a hostel for trainers who had their partners stolen and their Pokémon killed. "He organised the first wave of attack back when Saffron City was under attack…we lost the city but saved the people."

"Wow…I always thought the Gym Leaders organised the attacks." May said thinking of the old man in a new light.

Ash smiled and walked off towards HQ thinking of all the lives lost in this seemly endless war on Giovanni's men and regime, his thoughts soon turned to the fact that Del was a mentor of Koga's the best stealth master in the Kanto region and could disappear like the Unova Shadow Triad, it was a long walk to HQ and Ash needed it whenever someone was lost it was someone he barely knew like A.J or Giselle but Del had taught Ash more than most and he knew that the old man had a grandson who was safely in Sinnoh away from the fighting for now.

"Ash, how long does it take you to get here?" Gary asked looking at his old rival who wasn't reacting. "ASH CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Oh Gary, sorry." Ash said looking dreamily at him. "Del's dead Gar, and it looked like someone got the drop on him." Ash said in hushed tones at Gary.

The two walked into the old lab and saw Raichu and Arcanine relaxing in the shade beside Professor Oak he was sitting in his old chair reading some old notes on Giovanni's career as a Gym Leader in Viridian City years ago. "Ash, you look troubled, is everything alright?" He asked looking at the young man who once set off on his journey in the very lab they were in.

"Another death Professor, nothing new in this war but I guess some still me hard." Ash said trying to play it off knowing his emotions were surfacing like they did in his youth. "Hey Raichu, you alright buddy?"

"Chu." Raichu said walking away from Ash and cuddling up to Professor Oak.

"Ok Ash time for your next assignment." Gary said handing Ash a folder. "Jessie and James have decided to abandon Team Rocket, for safe travel away from Giovanni City-"

"Saffron City, it's still Saffron to me Gary." Ash interrupted.

"Fine Saffron City…they're offering information on Giovanni's regime we don't know what kind but it's apparently pretty good. The folder contains a Team Rocket I.D. James made and an Enforcer uniform is waiting at home for you, you leave in three days so make the best team to take and think about using Raichu, Gramps and I clocked it's volts at two point five million with a Thunderbolt attack." Gary finished saying returning the Pokeball Raichu belongs to back to Ash.

Ash began walking home when his thoughts turned to the day he had to evolve Pikachu into Raichu. It was the they lost Vermillion City, Giovanni decided to personally oversee the occupation, Ash and Misty had devised a strategy of Gyarados and Pikachu to take him down completely, Misty was captured and placed in a glass box which was going to be submerged in water, Ash and Pikachu tried their hardest to break it but Ash had to decide, he had a Thunderstone he received as a Champions gift and decided to use it to save Misty, although when he did the betrayal Raichu felt pushed him and Ash away from themselves. By the time Ash got home all he could think of was relaxing.

"Hey honey, is everything ok?" Delia asked him seeing him in deep thought which he only done when someone died or something bad happened.

"Fine mom, just thinking of when it all went south, thinking of when it was about badges and dating and not all about losing people." Ash said close to tears, he never allowed his emotions to control action since the day Pikachu evolved.

"Ash…you take some time and relax, Misty's upstairs, why don't you two have a rest, you look tired and she's working nonstop."

"Ok…I will." Ash said going to his room where Misty was relaxing, he took her in his arms and lay down finally having a chance to rest in his home but his mind was on the assignment, all Team Rocket enforcers use Pokémon teams designed to defeat any opponent they encounter. "Charizard, Gliscor, Kingler, Raichu, Garchomp and Pidgeot should work nice rounded team." Ash said to Misty both were eating breakfast for the first time in ages.

"Perfect Ash, now the uniform is ready and we built a communication device in the hat, as for your demeanour it needs to be hateful and cruel." Misty said helping him change into the black outfit with a small red 'R' on the chest and handed him his I.D. and five Pokeballs. "Raichu won't go in the ball so maybe bring someone else…bring Unfezant with you." Misty said getting the Pokeball containing Unfezant and kissing him goodbye.

Ash flew to the edge of the city now contained by huge walls and the newly finished 'Giovanni Tower' which towered over the city he returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball and entered the Rocket employee line. "Rank and I.D. please." A grunt asked and Ash showed his Enforcer I.D. and the grunt moved out of his way when a poster caught his eye.

**Wanted**

**Ash Ketchum**

**REWARD 10000000Poke**

**WANTED ALIVE FOR**

**INFORMATION!**

"Damn." Ash said ripping it down and making his way to the location a small rebel locale used for harbouring those waiting on an escape he knocked on a wooden door waiting on some answer.

"If a Kingler uses Crabhammer what risk is their?" A voice said from the door.

"It can crack a Cloyster shell easily." Ash said smirking knowing the question meant his Indigo League match.

"Welcome old friend." The voice said and it was Charles Goodshow the president of the League.

"Hello Ash, thanks for coming." James said extending a hand of friendship, his blue hair now black and a small scar lining his left eye.

"No problem James so we ready?" Ash asked wanting to make his visit short.

"No Ash, they have our son hostage." James said in tears.

**A/N: This is the new way I hope you all like it.**


	2. The Dark Days Pt 2

Chapter Two: The Dark Days Part Two: The Plan

"What? When did they take him?" Ash asked his voice full of hate.

"Earlier…they saw us out of uniform and took him Ash…Meowth sold us out the little Grimer." James said in tears.

"Ok…new plan, you wait here while I work on getting him back." Ash said walking out and towards Giovanni Tower.

"Halt! Only Enforcer rank or above is permitted in the Tower." A grunt said moving aside as Ash flashed his I.D. and entered the Tower.

"I'm here to escort the son of the deserters Jessie and James to a new location under Giovanni's direct orders." Ash said to a receptionist and was ushered into an elevator heading to the floor designated. "Kingler, I choose you!" Ash said after leaving the elevator and seeing Meowth walk over to him.

"Welcome sir we have the child ready, oh no." Meowth said realising it was Ash.

"Kingler, use Ice Beam." Ash said and Meowth was frozen solid.

"You're the Rebel Leader…you're Ash." The boy said looking amazed, to Ash his voice sounded like James's but his looks were mostly Jessie's and his hair was a subtle mix of blue with red streaks obviously added after.

"Yep, now come on…your parents are waiting on us." Ash said throwing a Pokeball out the window and choosing Charizard who flew them to the old house.

"Al you're alright, thank you Ash." Jessie said tears flooding her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Rest up you three, we leave for Pallet tomorrow." Ash said looking at the small family and suddenly his head flooded with thoughts, 'Do Misty and I want kids? Can I be a dad and help the rebels? Is it safe to have kids now?' That night Ash was in a nightmare, he was in Pallet and Giovanni was invading and all the civilians were running Ash could see Misty running with a small baby being killed by a Nidoking using Hyper Beam, her eyes growing dim and the child crying for a few seconds before silencing. "NO!" Ash shouted waking up and sweating.

The morning came and Ash was just ready to head home and relax before the next assignment, he and the now ex-Team Rocket members were eating breakfast as Jessie was fussing over her son James was speaking to Mr. Goodshow about Carnivine grooming and breeding, Ash's thoughts were still on the nightmare he had, he now felt until the war was over it would be best if he and Misty didn't have kids. After the breakfast they left the boundaries of the City to make their escape.

"Ok, now for the plan, Al and James, you two take Charizard as transport, Jessie you take Unfezant and I'll be behind on Pidgeot." Ash said choosing the three Pokémon out and getting everyone ready to leave.

As they were flying a flock of Fearow and Honchkrow appeared all been commanded by Grunts, Ash whistled and Charizard, Unfezant and Pidgeot all used Heat Wave to disperse the Rocket Pokémon, after reaching Fortress City formerly Viridian Ash saw something he didn't anticipate, Giovanni's personal Gyarados was after been lent to the Administrators of Fortress City, Cassidy and Butch.

"Crap…Charizard and Unfezant go to base, I'll hold him off." Ash said a smile on his face. "Gliscor, Garchomp time for you to battle." Ash said and the two Pokémon instantly charged for the giant sea serpent Pokémon both instantly stopping through the intimidation ability. "Now both of you it's time to use Stone Edge!" Ash commanded and the two Pokémon launched several pillars of stone at the Gyarados which simply roared at the stones hitting it.

"Gyarados use your Hydro Pump." Cassidy said smiling as the sea serpent blasted Gliscor with a torrent or water fainting it.

"Gliscor return, thanks for the effort old friend." Ash said putting the Pokeball back into belt holder.

"Finish it off…use Draco Meteor." Ash said looking happily as the barrage of blue meteors hit and defeated the giant snake.

Ash returned Garchomp and flew back to Pallet Town were a huge applause was heard as the smoke was seen in Fortress City symbolising the defeat of administrators Butch and Cassidy and the rescue of Jessie, James and Al and the defiance of the rebels at Giovanni and his reign on Kanto and parts of Johto, the partying was made more fun as Misty approached Ash with a kiss.

"Ash, I'm pregnant." She said holding her stomach and looking at the shocked look on his face which made her feel unsure.

"That's amazing Mist…we're having a baby!" Ash said jumping in fake joy to spare the feelings of his wife.

The party was loud and fun people enjoyed their first victory in a long time and wanted to savour the moment in a party long needed by all those there and lasted till midnight as Ash tried to sleep he couldn't the nightmare was replaying in his head over and over, he was terrified of becoming a dad as his own was never around, Mitch Ketchum the Champion of an elusive region hard to access, although he knew of the troubles Kanto was in he couldn't help the region he resided in was protected by pillars, and although you could enter you couldn't leave. Ash began to stir as he saw James and Carnivine outside relaxing at a small lake.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh Ash?" James asked looking at the young man in front of him.

"Just nightmares James, old nightmares that I shouldn't be acknowledging anymore." Ash said looking at the lake and thinking of all the rebels lost.

"I used to have them…ones of Giovanni killing my loved ones, they're evil and corrupt Ash, you need to forget and focus, we have the plans for Domino City's Admin tower and we'll need to plan now Ash."

"Domino City's Tower…no one knows the Admin of Domino City James…do you?"

"No…only Giovanni and the other Admins know."

"Damn…so what's the plan at least?"

"Simple…the barrier all towers have is shut off for five minutes every day so a Crobat can send a report to the Admin…multiple Crobat are sent to the main Towers: Domino, Fortress, Rocket training centre, Rocket Island…Aka Cinnabar they took it last week, Hun City, Fuji Town, Oakley City and Giovanni City, they deliver orders from Giovanni himself, at the moment no one knows where Giovanni is, he said he had business to attend to. We use Brock's Crobat to deliver a false report and tell the tower to keep the barrier closed as a high levelled Enforcer Aka you will be delivering the Rebel Leader to them…it's a plan that Jessie and I devised while trying to leave."

"INGENIOUS!"

The next day Ash and James were telling the plan to the rebel leaders and were impressed that in the time since James told Ash that they tweaked it to work better than before: Mewtwo was Giovanni's main Pokémon project, Porygon and its evolutions were funded by Giovanni but Mewtwo would be the best idea, Ash would say he captured it in one of Silph's Masterballs and was delivering it to the Admin of Domino to use as a force to destroy Pallet Town.

"Great plan…only one change: Ash, you're off duty until further notice." Gary said looking at Ash who was looking at him looking like an Arcanine about to pounce.

"WHAT?" Ash screamed.

"You're a family man now Ketchum, besides you've had no R&R in two years, I am ordering you to take time off." Gary said with a hint of resentment saying it as Ash was his best field agent.

"Yes sir." Ash said gritting his teeth and leaving the meeting.

Weeks were spent designing the plan, Lt. Surge had lent a hand devising a pathway to the tower as he was the only one with knowledge of the city, and no one had seen Surge much after the war started many speculated him dead. Ash was spending his time devising an ice wall at the sea path to the former Cinnabar Island, he felt useless as now he was basically the same as the defeated trainers that took refuge in his house, James and Al were helping him with the ice wall which was reinforced by barriers from Mr. Mime and Gary's Electivire Light Screen attacks.

"That'll last at least four months." James said smiling at the work done.

"Thanks James and thanks Al. Couldn't have done it without you." Ash said leaving to go to the old fishing hole, a nice pond full of Pokémon to feed and seats to relax.

"Ash, what a surprise, please sit down." A voice said. It was Professor Oak and he was sitting feeding two Pidgey and a Hoothoot.

"Hello Professor." Ash said sitting down. "How are you these days?"

"Fine Ash, congratulations on the baby news, I remember when Gary's mother was born, and Gary and Daisy…it is something you cherish for life." Professor Oak said.

"How's the plan coming?"

"Fine, although I told Gary, taking you off duty was ridiculous, you're our best field agent but then again I'm retired from the rebels…all I do is sketch and feed the bird Pokémon and wait for this blasted war to end." Professor Oak said his voice full of sadness.

"Professor…I never got a chance to fully thank you for all you've done for me over the years…you gave me Pikachu and my Pokedex not to mention always had good advice for me on my journey…if it wasn't for you this war would have ended with us losing long ago." Ash said placing his hand on the old man's shoulder and then leaving to return to Misty.

"Hey Mr. Ketchum, can you show us your Pokémon please?" A small boy asked looking at him.

"Sure buddy, come on out everybody!" He said releasing Gliscor, Blastoise, Garchomp, Raichu, Venusaur and Charizard from their Pokeballs.

"Wow!" The little kid said as a bunch of other came around messing with the Pokémon and playing.

It took two hours for Ash to get home and he was in a good mood, he hadn't seen his Pokémon that relaxed in years, he started thinking some time off would relax him and give him and Misty a chance to get closer than they've been in a while.

It was finally the day of the plan, Gary and Sabrina would lead the charge in Domino City as Enforcers, Brock, Surge and Cilan would create distractions by attacking guards with Surge in the outskirts of the city while Iris, Ash and Tracey stayed in Pallet to protect the borders.

"Ah, this time off is actually the best thing ever." Ash said sipping on some lemonade.

"You're such a little kid…funny how eight years hasn't changed that." Iris said laughing.

The hours were passing and Ash was getting worried…he had lent Charizard to Brock to use against guards and was worried when the time hit 4pm he was worried and was relieved to see Charizard coming in the horizon, but as Ash saw Charizard land he saw Brock bloody and ran to him.

"Ash…Surge…he's the Administrator of Domino City…it was a trap."

**A/N: I hope this is a better part the next one will be the original part two slightly tweaked.**


	3. The Dark Days Pt 3

Chapter Three: The Dark Days Part Three: Deception.

"Charizard, will you take me to Domino City?" Ash asked and Charizard bowed his head and Ash left for Domino ready to fight and defeat Surge and take the city over and start the retaking of Kanto for peace. He saw Pidgeot flying behind him looking at him nodding Ash knew that Pidgeot wanted to fight as well and ordered him to fly in formation with him they landed in Domino at the tower and stormed the place seeing Gary unconscious Ash looked at Charizard and said

"Take him home and take these!" throwing six pokeballs in a pouch and tying it around Charizard's neck and ordering him home ash looked at Pidgeot and said

"Go back to base!" Pidgeot simply shook his head and pecked Ash affectionately and they both went on to the next floor. The control panel and saw Surge and his Raichu and ordered Pidgeot "Hyper Beam" and Raichu fainted Ash knocked surge out and turned the controls off which triggered a lockdown self-destruct system.

Ash order Pidgeot to destroy a wall in front of them but with no avail he then ordered Pidgeot to try and leave but the faithful ally Ash caught nine years ago didn't move he went to Ash and wrapped it's wings around him the explosion was seen from everywhere and the news hit out Ash had died.

The news had hit hard to all that Ash was dead, Gary couldn't face Misty and hadn't left HQ since the announcement, Brock was tending to Ash's Pokémon none of whom were eating, Raichu had not stopped crying since showing it was sorry for the way it acted to Ash, Misty and Delia were crying daily and couldn't believe the news. Professor Oak had a statue of never melting ice in Ash's memory designed with him and his Indigo League winning team engraved on it.

Meanwhile in Goldenrod City Ash had woken up in pain at a Pokémon Center surrounded by a Nurse Joy and Whitney the former Goldenrod Gym Leader and head of the Johto rebels.

"What happened?" Ash asked looking around.

"You were in an explosion, your Pidgeot used Protect on you both, you ended up here and have been asleep for three days now Ash." Nurse Joy said.

"Ash…we've no contact with Kanto…if we did we'd have told Misty you were alive." Whitney said looking worried.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" Ash asked looking confused.

"Here." Whitney said handing him a Team Rocket newspaper.

_**Rebel Leader Dead!**_

_Rebel Leader Ash Ketchum died three weeks ago in Domino City, the rebel leader had organised an assault on the city and while though was able to destroy the tower and kill the Administrator Lt. Surge the rebel leader perished in the explosion leaving the rebels without a leader. Reports say that Domino City is now in rebel hands but will be back in our glorious leaders control soon._

"Shit!" Ash said getting up and getting dressed. "I need Pidgeot ready in fifteen minutes so I can get back to Pallet Town."

Ash ran out with Pidgeot and immediately flew off heading to the former site of the Indigo Plateau so he could get home faster, he decided to camp for the night so he could get some rest for Pidgeot.

"Hello…are you hungry young man?" An old man asked Ash.

"Starved…what's an elderly man doing at this old ruin?" Ash asked sitting down to a bowl of rice and chicken.

"I built this old ruin…"

"Impossible, the league was built three hundred years ago." Ash said looking at the old man.

"Exactly, you're looking at the ghost who built it sonny boy."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't a ghost be able to rest?"

"Whenever the league is closed my spirit wakes…why is it closed?"

"It is complicated." Ash said explaining the events of the last few years to the old man from the fact he was once Champion to the war and closure of the league and the deaths caused by Giovanni and his regime to the rebels who protect the innocent and his part in it.

"Ha-ha, another damned war, Kanto's always at war…there was a time everyman in Kanto was a soldier and trainers were scarce, that's when I built the league, eight Gyms, and a tournament to find a Champion, so kids could have fun and relax, not worry about dead parents…now it is like those dark days again." The spirit said vanishing.

The next day Ash returned to Pallet at the centre of town and commanded Pidgeot to use Hyper Beam in the air, as he did the orange beam was seen by all and trainers rushed to see what was happening, Misty was there and amazed her husband was alive.

"How are you alive?"

"Not even death could keep me away from you my love nor could anything because now it is you and me Misty…I don't want anything else in the world besides our family."

"But how did you get here?" Gary asked looking amazed.

"Simple Pidgeot learned Protect some time ago and used it on me and him we were flung all the way to Goldenrod City we were knocked out and well Team Rocket had cut communications in the city so we couldn't contact after three weeks Pidgeot was able to fly and we took off in order to get home."

"I love you so much!" Misty said tearfully looking at her oldest friend and husband like it was a miracle that he was alive. A party was organized for the occasions of retaking Vermillion City and Ash's safe return the news of both reached Team Rocket in days and they launched a full attack on Pallet Town Ash led the assault against them giving everyone enough time to flee the hordes of Gyarados and Rhydon's destroying everything in sight Ash, Charizard and Raichu all attacked the hordes of enemy Pokémon when everyone had fled Ash had Raichu use Flash and Charizard use smokescreen then climbed on Charizard and flew to Vermillion the new HQ of the rebels.

Months had pasted and Giovanni had tightened security on all other Cities, Towns and centers. Misty was now eight months pregnant and relaxing at home with Ash who was again a field agent and working to defeat the Giovanni regime.

"All reports say Giovanni is going for Sinnoh next." Gary said looking around the table at them all he saw was shocked faces and tears. News then hit that Unova has offered it's assistance to all regions under attack and to unleash an army of Braviary to assist rebel teams in distress.

"Excellent we have allies now!" May said looking as happy as ever her long hair swirling in the bandana she wore since her tenth birthday, Dawn was looking worried if Sinnoh was attacked because she needed to make sure her mother was OK since the Hoenn attacks May had no contact with her family and was always worried. Gary handed Ash a folder and said

"You're going back to Unova for a few days to keep relations good we need the Braviary force so go and make us a few allies!" Ash took the folder it contained a new Pokedex and names of the Braviary force he was happy to see a familiar face on it an old rival called Trip, Ash's old friend Bianca and Professor Juniper all people Ash trusts and knows him well.

"Will you back in time for the birth?" Misty asked him he looked at her and said

"I have Pidgeot and Unfezant so I can alternate between flight I'll be home before the birth don't worry I have my trusted Pokémon and people I know relax." He hugged her and left the boat would bring him to the shores of Hoenn and he would fly to Unova it took four days and he finally arrived in the Unova region he was greeted by Alder, Trip and Professor Juniper they made arrangements to keep Ah in Nuvema Town for the duration of his visit.

"How have you been Ash?" Trip asked extending a hand of friendship to an old rival.

"Fine Trip or should I call you champ?" Ash asked smirking slightly looking at an old magazine article stating a new Unovian champion from Nuvema Town called Trip who beat Alder's Pokémon using only Conkledurr and Serperior.

"Trip's fine." Trip said laughing at his old friend. The talks lasted four days and by the end it was agreed the Unova Braviary Squad would help any region in need and Trip would agree to be the temporary champion when they get there league up and running.

"Farewell old friends I'll visit soon!" Ash said as he climbed on Unfezant and commanded it "Home" they flew fast by using Quick Attack after four days and several rests they made it home.

"Ash you're just in time Misty's in labour hurry!" Brock roared after eighteen hours and a lot of screaming ash held his twins Sam and Delia for the first time and instantly thought of ten years ago when he started his journey and how in ten years his kids would start theirs and his eyes watered.

"I'm requesting six months leave Gary." Ash said looking at his first rivals face.

"OK request granted." He said looking at little baby Sam and smiling.

**A/N: The Dark Days is over but the next chapters will be reworked so I can give the Giovanni/Ash battle more depth so it may take some time.**


	4. One Year On

Chapter Four: One Year On

In Vermillion Ash now twenty is enjoying breakfast with his family his twins Sam and Delia, his wife Misty and their Pokémon protector Raichu. A year had passed since the birth and Giovanni had fled to Johto and abandoned Kanto leaving the region free and safe. Ash had become the Vermillion Gym Leader and had designated it the last Gym so he could challenge worthy trainers.

"Another Gym battle in the afternoon Mist but until then I'm here to have some time with my family, my mom's coming by later to see the twins and catch up then Samuel wants me to show him the new technique Charizard mastered."

Ash said looking at Misty her red hair down to her shoulders no longer in the ponytail it was kept.

"Cool who's your opponent babe?" Misty asked her eyes on the twins who were covered in Oran berry baby food.

"Some kid from Saffron who needs one badge to qualify it should be good."

Ash said his eyes fixed on his little family thinking of the old days of the terror in Kanto and the worries he once had which were now gone it's been a year now and everyone is excited for the new Pokémon league. Ash was busy he was the eighth Gym Leader of Kanto.

"What Pokémon will you use?" Misty asked always interested in gym battles.

"Umm… I don't know, maybe Gliscor, Crawdaunt, Venusaur, Typhlosion and Samurott."

Ash said counting them on his fingers he would use different Pokémon in order to test his opponent's skill levels.

"Three of your starter classed Pokémon is it a lot but a great strategy babe, hey can you bathe the kids while I clean up down here?"

She asked looking the combo of Oran berry mush and scorch marks from Infernape's cold the other day with ended with a fire sneeze.

"Ok no problem Mist, come here my little babies let's get you washed."

Ash said holding the reasons of his life in his hands he gently cleaned the Oran berries off them when he the video phone.

"Hey there Ash how's everyone?" Brock asked wearing his doctor's outfit looking as good as ever.

"Great the twins were just eating appetite like their dad's so how are you and Suzy doing Doc Brock?"

Ash asked laughing as Sam just threw a toy pokeball at him.

"Well we are expecting a baby now Ash." Brock said with a huge smile on his face.

"Great! Tell you what come over for dinner I have one battle then we catch up I can send Charizard and Pidgeot for you if you want." Ash said looking at his oldest friend and first Gym Leader he faced.

"Sounds like a plan but we'll use Steelix he's getting restless and a nice travel might help him we'll be there at eight and tell Misty the good news." The phone call ended and Ash finished up cleaning the babies and put them down for a nap he then told Misty the good news.

"No way oh am I dying to see them." Misty said looking gleefully.

Ash went to his Gym to prepare it was a building with a huge multi use field it had grass, rocks and water on it and a huge sky roof that opened for his Flying types and a small play area with some toys for the twins who would pay there when battles weren't taking place. "The old version of me screams for it but I'll wait till this opponent battles me." Ash said to himself he fed all the Pokémon the only ones not in the Gym were his Tauros who crashed through the wall the first day of the opening so Gary took care of them which he loved the herd grew from thirty to seventy and the oldest the leader was Ash's favourite he nicknamed it Mino. The challenger was there early.

" Umm can we have our battle now?" He asked Ash the young man had a hat not unlike Ash's oldest one.

"OK." Ash said looking at him. "Go Gliscor!" Ash said sending the Scorpion Pokémon out who flashed its pincers and started smiling.

"Go Espeon!" The challenger said sending the pink cat-like Pokémon out to the rocky field.

"Espeon use Swift!" The boy said and Espeon delivered a shower of stars at Gliscor.

"Gliscor dodge and retaliate with X-Scissor!" Ash commanded and Gliscor dodged several stars but was it by a few then attacked with X-Scissor fainting Espeon.

"Espeon return, thanks old friend, go Lapras!" The boy said and the blue monster like Pokémon appeared and smiled in a cocky way. "Use your Ice Beam on Gliscor!" And the Pokémon opened its mouth sending three beams of ice directly to Gliscor fainting it.

"Great effort Gliscor, go Venusaur!" Ash said ending the green reptilian Pokémon out.

"Ha too easy to beat, Lapras use Ice Beam again."

"Not this time…Venusaur, Razor Leaf Counter-Shield!" Ash commanded as a tornado of leaves surrounded Venusaur and took all the Ice Beam damage. "Now, use Energy Ball!" He said as Venusaur sent a powerful sphere of energy at Lapras causing it to faint in one hit.

"Impressive, return Lapras take a long rest sweetie. Go Fearow!" The boy commanded sending the bird Pokémon into battle. "Use your Drill Peck attack on Venusaur now!"

"Venusaur…use Protect!" Ash said and Venusaur was protected by a sphere of pure energy.

"Fearow, use Formation Two and then do Alpha Four!" The boy commanded and Fearow flew sand in Venusaur's eyes and then hit it with a Steel Wing, Aerial Ace and finally a Hyper Beam.

"Venusaur return, great work old friend, you left Fearow open to attack, Crawdaunt battle face!" Ash said choosing the crustacean Pokémon out who was ready to battle. "Use your Crabhammer attack on Fearow while it's recovering from Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded as Crawdaunt raised its claws which now glowed white and delivered two full attacks leaving Fearow defeated.

"Fearow return, you did great, go Hitmonlee!" The boy said choosing a powerful Hitmonlee that stretched its legs fully. "Use your Hi-Jump Kick!"

"Dodge then use your Bubblebeam!" Ash commanded as Crawdaunt dodged the kick Hitmonlee tried resulting in Hitmonlee receiving damage then Crawdaunt opened its claws releasing a flurry of bubble fainting Hitmonlee.

"Go Machamp!" The kid commanded and a powerful looking Pokémon with four arms and a look of confidence on its face.

"Nice looking Machamp." Ash said clicking his fingers and Crawdaunt went full on assault with Crabhammer.

"Machamp, use your Dynamic Punch on Crawdaunt!" The boy said and Machamp delivered a powerful blow fainting Crawdaunt.

"Go Samurott!" Ash yelled throwing Samurott's pokeball to the field out appeared Samurott his horn shining and his seamitars in its front paws.

"Water Pledge!" as soon as he said a circle of water erupted and created pillars everywhere that hit Machamp now breathing heavily but then on its trainers command used Focus Punch which knocked Samurott out. Ash hand the boy his eighth badge the Unity badge with was now on the boys sleeve with his others. Ash went home and told Misty of his defeat and they both laughed as Ash claimed that no one would ever get his Badge every trainer so far had beat him so Ash decided.

"I'm going for the league Mist." Ash said looking at the girls and Sam.

"Babe if you can win it then you will have to go for it." Misty said looking at him he was still the same kid although smarter and less headstrong she smiled at Sam throwing his rubber Pokeball which made Ash laugh every time saying

"This boy will have one hell of a throw when he's ten Mist." She looked at him and said.

"I think you should use Raichu, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise and Mino Ash." She said showing that she fully supported the idea.

"That's the best idea ever Mist." Ash said looking like the boy from Pallet Town who overslept on his tenth birthday.

"Hey Misty the twins birthday is soon and I was thinking Gar has a female Raichu at the lab in heat and I have Raichu so we could get two eggs that the kids would have a Pichu each, what do you think?" Ash said looking at Raichu with the twins playing with its tail.

"Yeah they'd love that and Raichu looks bored these days he doesn't battle anymore so this could be good for him." Misty said looking at the smile on Raichu with the twins and she remembered the way he was with Togepi when Misty had it.

"Great because Gary has two eggs nearly hatched and I was worried but now it's cool." He chuckled looking at Misty.

"Something's never change!" she said looking at her husband of four years.

"Well I need to be me Mist don't I now." Ash said laughing at kissing her.

**A/N: This is the start of the league campaign.**


	5. The League

Chapter Five: The League.

Ash had been training five months for the league and finally the time had come, he was nervous it had been years since his Champion status and he was nervous although he was offered it back he declined wanting to earn it back fairly. Misty and Brock were helping him train daily and Sam and Delia would watch him in amazement every time. He hadn't slept the night before being nervous that he was rusty in his year as a Gym Leader and work with the rebels.

"Mist what if I can't win the first round?" Ash asked looking absolutely terrified.

"You won't just use the technique we worked on, first round is one on one battles." Misty said reassuring him.

Ash went to the stadium for his first match and was surprised to see the young man from Saffron he lost to five months ago.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum from Vermillion and Jamie Andrews from Saffron. It will be a one on one battle. Begin!" The battle ref said.

"Go Machamp!" Jamie said.

"Raichu, I choose you!" Ash said as Raichu walked on to the battlefield. "Use your Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded and Raichu began running being coated in a trail of gold and yellow streaks of electricity and tackled Machamp directly in the torso knocking it out in one hit.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Ash wins and advances to round two."

"That was way too easy!" Ash said shaking Jamie's hand and leaving the arena.

"Ash…I clocked that at just fewer than one hundred million volts…that's insanely powerful." Gary said looking amazed at the power of Raichu.

"I know…for now I think I'll use Raichu as a trump card." Ash said looking at the Pokémon.

"Wow what an amazing first round out of the thirty-two that started sixteen now stands to win, Ash from Vermillion, Anabel from Tojho Falls, Paul from Veilstone, Forrest from Pewter and Dorian from Viridian, to name a few. The second round is double battles each trainer will use two Pokémon so choose wisely."

Ash went to the Pokémon Center to see if Jamie's Machamp was ok. "Will Machamp be alright Jamie…I didn't know Raichu could use that much power in one VT."

"He's going to need a week's rest so at least I can hang around and watch the rest of the battles man Raichu was amazing I'm just glad you didn't use it in our Gym battle." Jamie said shaking Ash's hand and leaving to attend Machamp.

Ash decided to go to his hotel room for the time being to relax and think of what Pokémon to use in the battle. '_Garchomp and Charizard could be good...or Blastoise and Venusaur._' He thought looking at some of the Pokeballs then it occurred to him…he had trained one new Pokémon since the war ended and wanted to debut it in a powerful combo.

"So Ash…you got any ideas for round two?" Misty asked.

"I'm thinking of it…I haven't used this Pokémon in public Mist…it and Charizard should be good." Ash said kissing the Pokeball.

"Dangerous idea Ash…but I'm interested in seeing them battle together." Misty said holding Delia in her arms while Sam was asleep in Ash's arms.

That night Ash went to the forest beside the hotel to train with Raichu and Charizard. "Charizard, it's going to be you and Shadow tomorrow, ok buddy?" Ash asked and looked as Charizard smiled. "Perfect, come on out Shadow!" Ash said and threw the Pokeball and out it came: a Charizard, its skin black as night and eyes as red as the fire on its tail, it was shorter than Charizard but looked more nimble. "Ok Shadow, you and your dad will be fighting tomorrow. I know you've wanted some serious competition so this is your chance buddy." Ash said and after hours of training the match was now an hour away.

"This will be a double battle between Ash from Vermillion City and Dorian of Viridian City, both trainers can you the two Pokémon they choose, this will be a no time limit match, begin!" The ref said.

"A pleasure Ash, my grandfather spoke highly of you." Dorian said smiling.

"Your grandfather knew me?"

"Yes…old man Del."

"A pleasure then Dorian, I hope you battle as well as he did."

"I shall, go Crobat and Gengar!" Dorian said choosing the two powerful looking Pokémon out.

"Go Charizard and Shadow!" Ash said sending the two reptilian Pokémon out to battle.

"Amazing Ash has chosen two Charizard…this may be speculation but I think this is a father/son Pokémon combo." The announcer said looking at the battle.

"He's right…Shadow is the son of this Charizard and one in the Charicific Valley." Ash said looking at the two ready to battle.

"Dorian has the first move…BEGIN!" The ref shouted.

"Crobat use your X-Scissor and Gengar use Thunderbolt!" Dorian commanded as Crobat began an assault on Charizard and Gengar attacked Shadow.

"Charizard use Sunny Day and Shadow use Heat Wave!" Ash commanded and Charizard fired an orb of light upwards making the sun shine brightly in the sky as Shadow then began spinning firing multiple shockwaves of fiery heat towards Gengar and Crobat blasting them with immense heat.

"Impressive…I see I have to divide them, Crobat use Toxic on Charizard then Gengar use Venoshock!" Dorian said smiling as the Toxic orb hit Charizard and Gengar began charging its Venoshock.

"NO Charizard, Shadow I want you to intercept the Venoshock then use Heat Wave then Charizard use your Heat Wave too really up the attack power." Ash said and Shadow flew took the Venoshock and delivered a close Heat Wave then flew off and Charizard finished them off with a powerful Heat Wave amplified by Sunny Day and years of training.

"Crobat and Gengar are now unable to battle, Ash wins." The ref said and Ash and Dorian began talking and Ash went to the Center with Charizard and Shadow.

"Wow some amazing battles today folks…eight now remain so we do three on three tomorrow, Ash VS Paul, Ritchie VS Aya, Blaine VS Sabrina and Forrest VS Erika. Wow nearly every Gym Leader applied." The announcer said and Ash began his idea to beat Paul who was on leave from the Sinnoh rebels and wanted some R&R.

"How you been Ash?" Paul asked looking at him the once stone face now relaxed like Reggie's.

"Fine Paul, how Sinnoh coping?"

"Well it's good all things considered, Giovanni only controls Sunnyshore and Eterna for the moment and he's got his work cut out with the Braviary Squads." Paul said smiling. "How's Infernape doing these days?"

"Good, we used him and my other Starter Pokémon to train Shadow when he hatched."

"Some Charizard man…both of them, I take it Shadow's able to use some powerful moves besides that Heat Wave."

"Some moves yeah, this is his first real battle not training." Ash said looking at Paul's smile.

"Something's don't change."

Ash then went to the hotel were Misty and the twins were waiting with smiles, Ash picked up his twins and sat down having both kids smiling in his arms Ash realised he knew he may not be guaranteed victory but he'll always win because of his loving kids. He and Misty ate dinner and put the kids to bed so they could relax for a few hours and discuss Ash's next opponent Paul.

"He'll be easy to beat if you use Raichu Ash." Misty said sipping on some fresh tea.

"I don't want an easy victory Mist, I want to show that my Pokémon are ready to defeat any and all opponents." Ash said thinking of all his past battles with his many rivals and knew only one thing would help him defeat the old pain he felt.

The next day Ash woke up and went to the arena ready to face Paul and defeat any and all of Paul's Pokémon friends, the sun was shining and the arena already filling up with many people and spectators and friends and family of the trainers, Paul arrived first ready to defeat the once great rival of his in a fair battle.

"Trainers are allowed three Pokémon, there is no time limit and substitutions are allowed. Since Paul won the coin toss he will choose first." The ref said and signalled for Paul to choose.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul said choosing the giant metallic dinosaur like Pokémon.

"Infernape I choose you." Ash said choosing out the Pokémon Paul once called his own.

"Begin!"

"Aggron use Earthquake!"

"Infernape, pattern Alpha 5 into pattern Delta 2!" Ash said smiling as Infernape jumped into a Flame Wheel and began circling towards the walls to dodge Earthquake and then rammed into a Flare Blitz defeating Aggron in one attack.

"Aggron return, you did well." Paul said looking at Infernape and realising its attacks have been coordinated by May and Dawn into attack patterns. "Nidoking, stand by for battle!"

"Infernape use pattern Delta Omega 1!" Ash said nodding.

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam and end this quickly!" Paul said as Nidoking began firing an orange beam of energy directly at Infernape who stood and took it then delivered a powerful Blaze powered Blast Burn defeating Nidoking.

"Infernape return for now." Ash said placing the Pokéball on his belt. "Shadow I choose you!"

"Time for my choice, Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul said choosing his Torterra which looked bigger than ever its tree and spikes bigger than an ordinary Torterra.

"Shadow use Wing Attack!" Ash said as Shadow hit Paul's Torterra directly but it wasn't even phased by it at all.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!" Paul said as Torterra created two rings of rocks around it and fired them at Shadow knocking him out in one hit.

'Infernape is too damaged right now.' Ash thought. "Shadow return, you did well." Ash said choosing his next Pokémon. "Go my friend and one of my oldest pals, I choose you Butterfree!"

"I never knew you had a Butterfree Ash." Paul said looking at the Pokémon wearing a scarf.

"I released him when I was 10, he was the first ever Pokémon I caught, I found him during the war and he re-joined my team. Butterfree use Psychic!" Ash said as Torterra was outlined in a blue aura and threw into the wall.

"Torterra use Hyper Beam!" Paul said as Torterra began charging the orange orb is its mouth and fired it at Butterfree fainting it.

"Butterfree return, Infernape I choose you!" Ash said smiling. "Use Flamethrower on Torterra." Ash commanded and the flames amplified by Blaze knocked out Torterra and gave Ash the victory.

"Ash Ketchum has won meaning he will know go to the semi-finals." The ref said as Paul and Ash shook hands and looked at the board for Ash's next opponent.

"Ok…so now we have four people left. The next round is: Ash VS Aya and Erika VS Blaine." The announcer said as Ash knew he could win easily as Aya trains Poison types which Ash could win in one attack each.

Ash and Paul decided to relax for a drink and discuss the league so far.

"I know the fact is this: whoever wins is in trouble." Paul said sipping on his beer.

"How is that?" Ash asked looking confused at the statement.

"Simple Ash, the Champion is a symbol of power…Cynthia is keeping Sinnoh safe, same for Wallace in Hoenn and Lance in Johto…hell Trip has Unova so safe a lot of people are requesting asylum there until their own regions are safe…Ash I hope you win the Champion title…Kanto needs a strong Champion…Aya fled the gym the day Koga died…Blaine is too old to be a Champion…Erika is too naïve to be a good Champion to her people…YOU were a symbol during the dark days Kanto, people still talk about you in that way Ash…I wouldn't be surprised if all you had to do was beat Aya…Blaine will win unless Erika has a Ludicolo or Torterra or some combo Grass/whatever has good resistance from Fire. Paul said and looked at the look upon Ash's face showing that Ash knew he had to win.

Ash left and went home relaxed with his family and went to bed early for his next battle. He awoke the next morning and went to the arena for what he knew was his moment to know if he could be the Champion Kanto deserves.

"Ok…semi-finals is a full six on six battle, substitutions are allowed and no time limit." The ref said and motioned Ash to begin.

"Minos I choose you!" Ash said choosing once leader of the Tauros herd and strongest of them.

"Venomoth, bless us with your power!" Aya said choosing Venomoth from its Pokéball with its wings shining and eyes set in battle.

"Begin!"

"Minos use Zen Headbutt!"

"Venomoth Protect!" Aya said as Venomoth became surrounded by a blue sphere which created a barrier from Minos attack.

"Now's our chance, Minos use Rock Slide!" Ash said as the sky began to release huge boulders all of them hitting Venomoth fainting it.

"Venomoth return, go Weezing show your power." Aya said sending her second Pokémon out to fight.

"Minos use Smack Down!" Ash said and Minos created a glistening golden orb and fired it at Weezing knocking it to the ground.

"Weezing use Toxic!" Aya said as Weezing fired a trail of poison at Minos poisoning him.

"Minos use Earthquake!" Ash said as Minos created a tremor which caused Weezing to faint.

"Weezing return, Crobat lend me your strength!" Aya said choosing out her third Pokémon. "Use your Venoshock on Minos!"

"NO, Minos!" Ash said as Minos fainted. "Minos return, you did great thanks." He said placing the Pokéball back on his belt. "Donphan I choose you!"

"Crobat use Toxic!" Aya commanded.

"Donphan use Rollout to counter it!" Ash said thinking on his feet.

"Crobat use Icy Wind!" Aya said laughing as Crobat began flapping waves of ice towards Donphan.

"Donphan Delta pattern 30!" Ash said and Donphan began spinning on his sides forcing the Icy Wind back at Crobat fainting it.

"I conceit! I have no more need to battle! Ash is the better Trainer and I admit defeat." Aya said bowing to him.

"So be it! Aya has forfeited so Ash is the winner and on to the finals against Blaine!" The ref said looking at the two people.

Ash looked surprised at Aya's decision and understood that Paul was right: Kanto wanted Ash as its Champion. He went to the reception where Charles Goodshow and Blaine were waiting for him.

"Ash can you please join us over here my boy." Charles said looking at him.

"Of course Mr. Goodshow, is something wrong?" Ash asked looking at them.

"Ah, well quite the opposite lad…it seems Blaine has to quit the tournament due to a meeting in Sinnoh."

"Sir…"

"Ash, we want you to know that you are now the Champion…we announce it tomorrow." Blaine said walking away.

Ash went and told Misty who looked excited at the prospect she was now the Champions wife and he was finally able to regain the title he loved. The next morning Ash awoke and placed his old black trench coat he wore during the war on and decided to leave his head hatless for once he and Misty each holding one of the twins went to the arena were a podium was raised and Ash saw Blaine and Mr. Goodshow both smiling and then he knew the announcement was made as everyone cheered when he entered and took the trophy in his hand smiling he knew he had finally become what he wanted: the best.

**A/N: Giovanni's defeat is soon I've been working on it.**


	6. Old Friends Pain

Chapter Six: Old Friend's Pain

A year past since Ash won the league and although Kanto was safe Johto had fallen to Giovanni. Pallet town was rebuilt and renamed Saviour Point in honour of Ash. The twins had gotten their Pichu's which they named Pi and Chu. Since then they had taken to practicing battling every day to be as strong as their dad.

"Pi use Iron Tail!" Sam commanded.

"Chu use Dig to dodge!" Delia quickly commanded smiling as she beats her brother again.

"Dang I should have seen that coming." Sam said looking at Pi.

"Lunch is ready kids!" Ash said as they came running smelling the roast Oran berry soufflé and hamburgers.

"Dig in my babies." Ash said taking a huge bite of his hamburger, his time with the kids getting more and more open as badge season began it would be months before the league began Minos was in the pool practising his Surf attack with Kingler while Raichu was feeding Pi and Chu.

"Dad can we get Eevee's for our birthday please?" The twins asked in unison Ash looked at them thinking of how good they trained the Pichu's they were holding everstones as a precaution and the twins agreed.

"Only if you're mom agrees because Eevee are powerful Pokémon." Ash said teasing the twins they already proved they could handle a Pokémon each and he wondered of Gary had any Eevee eggs.

"We'll ask her later." Sam said looking with determination to get his second Pokémon friend.

"Well time for your nap then kids." Ash said looking at the sleepy kids as he put them to their matching Pikachu beds he then went to the pool to Misty.

"The kid's want Eevee's for their birthday want do you think babe?" He asked her as she swan as gracefully as a Vaporeon and as fast as a Golduck.

"That's a great idea Ash. Gary might have an Eevee egg or two." She said towelling off looking as fit as ever her abs toned and her hair glistening in the light of the pool filled with her Water Pokémon and Ash's playing.

"I thought that I might fly to Saviour Point and ask him before the twins wake up from their nap." He said calling for Pidgeot as soon as he called the mighty bird appeared and he jumped on its back and soared towards Saviour Point.

"Gary old friend you wouldn't have two Eevee eggs lying around would ya?"

"I might have Ash let me guess the twins want one each for their birthday."

"You got it man." Ash said looking around the lab his Tauros minus Minos where in the lab pastures stampeding around in lines led by Mino's son a powerful Tauros with a chip in his left horn showing his leadership of the herd.

"Here we go from a friend of mines Jolteon." Gary said holding two brown eggs with white streaks in the middle of them.

"Great you're a lifesaver. You're coming to the party aren't you Godfather Gary?" He said looking at the now dyed brown hair of Gary with some streaks of grey left.

"Of course I even got them these." He said holding two special Pokéballs one was red and gold the other blue and silver.

"There beautiful, what are they?" Ash asked looking at them in disbelief.

"There called locators. Special devices that link the twins with you and Misty it's for when they live on their journey in five years."

"Thanks Gar." Ash said embracing Gary in a hug.

The next few days were hectic the eggs were due to hatch on the twins birthday and the houses rec room was decorated with fake Pidgey's and Starly's flying in circles and Blastoise and Staryu had mad ice pillars for the pool party and Delia, Ash's mom had come to help Misty make the cake and annoy Ash about his hair which he kept the same unruly way he had always liked it.

"Well I promised and I don't disappoint." Ash said as he handed the two eggs which hatched in the twins hands both Eevee were happy and to Ash's surprise larger than baby ones.

"Thanks mom and dad." The twins said in unison as they rubbed their Eevee's fur and relaxed them.

"Just remember they need loads of love." A female voice said as they looked it was May their Godmother and top ranked Hoenn Coordinator.

"Auntie May." The twins shouted and ran to hug her she then handed them a special item each.

"Wow a Balance Badge cool." Sam said looking at the badge May's father gives out to trainers.

"Oh my Mew a real Slateport Contest Ribbon." Delia said her eyes glued to the ribbon.

"May, we didn't think you could make it for the party." Misty said looking at her friend with awe the girl a couple of years younger than Misty was wearing her signature outfit and sporting no bandana for once.

"Well thank Max's new Swellow for that he dropped me off. Ash, Max was wondering of you would battle him tomorrow?" May asked him with her smile huge and eyes on the twins.

"Of course, where is he anyway?" Ash asked looking puzzled if Max was here why didn't he come to the party?

"Oh he's in Johto with Gardevoir he's going to help on a raid." May said still looking at the twins with happiness and jealousy.

"What other Pokémon has he caught May?" Ash asked noticing May's face he knew the problem it was Drew, May's fiancé he was killed in the attacks on Hoenn and she wasn't coping well.

"Trying to think of a strategy Ash, well wait till tomorrow." She chuckled as she said it but didn't look happy.

The party went off without a hitch with presents like the locators from Gary, an original poetry book from Oak, a set of seals from Dawn who couldn't make it due to a contest, matching pyjamas from Delia and a giant cake from Brock, Suzy and Emily their daughter who was a year younger but also had a Pokémon.

"May, how are you really doing?" Ash asked looking at her in the parlour.

"Not good Ash, not good…I haven't won a contest in a year and nearly lost my Wallace Cup winner title to a noob Coordinator from Unova." She said tears in her eyes and a rose shaped necklace in her hand.

"If you want, you're welcome to stay here for a while the twins would love that." Ash said holding her as a true friend would.

"Thanks Ash, I just can't focus lately you know with the anniversary close and all." May said sitting on the balcony. "Nice improvements to the house by the way…are they Champion standard?"

"Yeah, a battlefield on the roof, healing machine downstairs, access to all Gyms in Kanto to check in and security precautions to be safe with Giovanni on the rise again."

"So Max can battle you tomorrow on the roof I see?"

"Yeah…can't wait for that, I owe that boy a battle."

The next day Max arrived with a report on Team Rocket's campaign in Johto for Ash and for his battle.

"Ok Max…I'll let you pick what six Pokémon I use." Ash said as he always did to a challenger.

"Fine…Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie and Raichu." Max said smiling as he wanted to fight the Pokémon he saw Ash train when he was a kid.

"Let me see your Pokémon now." Ash said as he picked up the six Pokéballs.

"Fine, come out my friends." Max said choosing his Pokémon: Gardevoir, Swellow, Swampert, Steelix, Mightyena and Arcanine.

"Nice Pokémon Max…lets battle then." Ash said. "Go Swellow!"

"Steelix you're up!" Max said as his Steelix slid beside him.

"Swellow use Heat Wave!" Ash said as Swellow wings sent swirls of fiery heat towards Steelix who fainted instantly.

"Steelix return, go Gardevoir!" Max commanded as Gardevoir appeared and her and Max looked at each other after which Gardevoir fired a Thunderbolt at Swellow fainting it.

"How did you…"

"Simple Ash…Gardevoir and I are one in battle she reads my mind and gets the commands."

"Impressive, Swellow return, go Sceptile your up.!" Ash said as Sceptile appeared and created two Leaf Blades striking them against each other. "Use your Leaf Blade on Gardevoir!"

Max looked and Gardevoir created a barrier which deflected the attack.

"Sceptile Feint!" Ash said and the barrier was destroyed damaging Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir return for now! Go Swampert beat them up with Ice Beam!" Max said choosing his starter Pokémon Swampert to the battlefield.

"Sceptile use evasive pattern Delta 01 into offensive pattern Sigma Zeta 2!" Ash said and Sceptile used Quick Attack to dodge an Ice Beam from Swampert and then attacked with a Bullet Seed/Leaf Blade combo fainting Swampert.

"Swampert return, you did great buddy now, go Swellow!" Max said choosing his Swellow out. "Use your Aerial Ace!"

"Sceptile Detect!" Ash commanded as Sceptile jumped his eyes glowing and he dodged all attempts at Aerial Ace.

"Swellow now use Sky Attack!" Max said as Swellow began glowing and instantly flew into Sky Attack fainting Sceptile.

"Nice job Max Sceptile thanks you did great, Go Glalie!" Ash said sending his third Pokémon out against Max's fourth. "Glalie use Sheer Cold!"

"NO!" Max shouted as Glalie released a blue aura freezing Swellow solid fainting it. "Swellow return you were amazing, Go Arcanine!"

"Glalie use Protect!" Ash said as the giant barrier covered Glalie.

"Arcanine use Howl!" Max said as Arcanine produced a howl of great power. "Now, use Flare Blitz!" Max said as Arcanine draped in flames fainting Glalie in one go.

"Glalie return, go Raichu!" Ash said as Raichu ran to the field. "Now I'm ending this fight Max…Raichu use Storm Power!" Ash said as Raichu's eyes glowed blue and it released a flurry of lighting around the field ending Arcanine and its attempt at victory.

"Storm Power…I've never heard of that move." Max said looking amazed.

"Gary and I had to devise weakened attacks for Raichu to use…that was his weakest attack." Ash said smiling.

"I concede…my Pokémon can't win and I don't want them too badly injured." Max said returning Arcanine and shaking Ash's hand.

"You are a great trainer Max…it's been a while since someone ended half my team." Ash said handing the young man a badge. "I call it the 'Champion' Badge…I give it to all challengers Max…you're the 4th person to receive a three star badge."

"Thanks Ash, I'll treasure it forever." Max said smiling and relaxing with his Pokémon.

Ash then went to the Champions study to see the report Max brought him from Johto, it contained many different news pieces, some acknowledged Giovanni as ruler of Johto, others were rebel code and some were reports from Rocket enforcers that Max intercepted.

"These are excellent!" Ash said to Raichu who sparked its cheeks at the mention of excellent.


	7. A New Arrival and Problem

Chapter Seven: A New Arrival and Problem

It had been three years since May decided to stay and she loved it, she was teaching Delia how to do contest moves and telling Sam all about his father's Hoenn gym battles and Battle Frontier days. She was more relaxed but still longing for her beloved. Giovanni had taken most of Hoenn and was working on ways to beat the Braviary Squads Unova was sending to help the rebels. May was on the battlefield roof with the twins teaching Delia some combinations.

"Auntie May, can we see you do a combination move please?" Delia asked and with a look of wonder as May picked up two of her Pokeballs.

"Blaziken, Beautifly take the stage!" She commanded and gave them the order "Psychic Overheat!" and just as she said Blaziken let out a huge tower of fire which was then outlined in blue and in the shape of a Ho-Oh.

"WOW!" Delia said looking at the flame Ho-Oh dancing beautifully in the sky and exploding in a gust of glittering fire. "Auntie May you're the best Coordinator ever!" Delia said sitting in her lap getting her hair braided her hair was just like Ash's: brown and long but just as unruly.

"Thanks sweetheart." May said trying to look happy but couldn't help but think _what if Drew and I could have had kids_. "Auntie May. Why did you travel with Daddy?" Delia asked looking at her Godmother with loving eyes just like Misty's.

"Well sweetie when I saw your dad he was in the lab I went to get Blaziken in when he was a Torchic and well I saw him defeat Jessie and James back when they were Team Rocket members and I decided then to travel with him." May said stroking Delia's hair and sitting in the field near the house.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Misty shouted out and May and Delia, Sam and Ash and Brock, Suzy and Emily all entered for dinner, it was the anniversary of the defeat of Giovanni which meant they all remembered the friends and loved ones they lost during the oppression. "To Del, Drew and Koga and for all those, who gave their lives for the freedom of our regions and homes" Ash said raising his glass and everyone joined in the dining room was full all the commanders and lieutenants were there.

"Ash that was beautiful." May said tears in her eyes, little Delia went to her and hugged her saying soothing things to her and she kissed the child on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie." They all tucked into an amazing meal made by Misty, Delia, Brock and Cilan.

"Ash, can I talk to you privately please?" May asked and the two of them went to the battlefield roof. "I want you to give the twins my love Ash." She said looking said. "May you are like family to me so please tell me what's bothering you." Ash asked her and in a tearful voice she said "I'm in love with you Ash. I know that you love Misty and you wouldn't leave the girls but please Ash, Can I ask you something personal?" she asked him.

"Yeah of course you can."

"Ask Misty first but would you donate sperm for me to impregnate myself with." She then walked to her room and closed it. Ash looked at the sky remembering his feelings of shame when he married Misty as it was a week after Drew's death he then went and told Misty everything and she said simply

"I think you should do it Ash she may be happy with a baby and Sam and Delia would treat the baby like I was the mother." Ash looked at her with a smile and looked as though he had already decided.

"I think I'll tell her now Mist." He said looking her in the eye after a quick kiss and cuddle he went to May's room and knocked.

"Come in." She said and Ash entered the wall was full of photos of everyone him, May, Max and Brock in Hoenn, her and Drew in Sinnoh and many more, he looked at her and said.

"Misty agreed we'll go to the Center tomorrow if you want to." She went to Ash and hugged him he spent some time there talking about his ideas that she live here till the child would be born.

Two weeks had passed and May found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic about it and told everyone that Ash and Misty were her most loved friends. Many of the old rebels were now diplomats and said their happy things to May but all knew that even the greatest gesture had problems.

After five months the three decided to tell Delia and Sam what was happening by saying "Daddy gave auntie May a special gift so auntie May could have a baby." The twins were happy as they knew it meant that they would have a little sibling soon.

"I want to thank you both you guys." May said her stomach showing a little bump on her stomach.

"You're family May we wanted to help you sweetie." Misty said showing her different techniques for changing diapers and feeding as she was about to leave May said to Ash.

"How involved do you want to be? It's up to you." Ash looked and said. "Well I was thinking when contest season's start you can leave the baby with us and don't forget that this is your home now as well May I'd like involvement but only if it's ok with you." He said looking as though it was a daughter or niece he was talking to instead of a friend.

"You're the dad and I'd never let you lose out. And Misty you are going to be the babies Godmother I already decided that." She said holding Misty's hand in hers smiling with a few tears in her eyes. "May…" Misty said tearfully and Ash left the room and got a phone call from Steven Stone the acting Hoenn Champion.

"Is May there Ash? He asked looking worried. "Yeah I'll get her for you Steve." After a minute, May came out. "Steven what's wrong?" she asked he looked and said "We found Drew alive!"

The revelation that Drew was alive had rocked everyone. "How you said you saw him being killed by Regirock, Registeel and Regice!" May said tears in her eyes and Ash and Misty holding her hands.

"Well apparently his body was thrown in time to the future ergo two days ago he's on his way now to Vermillion Port he will be there tomorrow." The call ended and Ash, Misty and May had the same problem; how would they explain the situation to Drew?

"He'll understand May trust me." Misty said looking at her, May was in tears and no one could help her but Ash said something that cheered her up.

"Maybe the two of you could raise the baby together May." She looked at him the look in his eyes was sincere he would let Drew raise his baby with May.

"Ash...you would really do that for me?" May said tears in her eyes smiling at Ash she looked at the boy would picked her up from losses in Hoenn and kept her going.

The next day they went to the docks and the first thing they saw was Drew he looked seventeen apparently the thrown in time didn't age him he looked at May and frowned. "You're either pregnant or fat and please let it be the second." He said looking from Ash to May and back. They explained everything to him from the war to the twins and May's condition he looked at Ash and said. "I shouldn't have assumed bad. I thank you for keeping her safe for me." He said extending a hand of friendship to Ash.

"She's family, you both are." Ash said shaking Drew's hand and bringing him to the house where everyone welcomed him back to the world.

"May we need to talk…alone." Drew said and after five minutes May came out crying Ash and Misty ran to her asking what happened.

"He left me. He said he was too young to be married and too be a dad so he left for the Orre region there trying to set up a contest league and Drew offered to help so he flew away on Flygon." She said tears in her eyes looking at Ash like he was her only friend.

Days went by and May was still refusing to leave her room Ash had went to the Orre region and talked to Drew who simply said "She got over me Ash, she was happy Ash, and I didn't want to come in between her happiness and she told me about what you said…I can't raise your baby Ash and I don't want to get married I just found out I lost a good five years because of the Regi's and I want to have fun ok man sorry but May has a life and I'm not in it." He had said it with no remorse, no regret he simply didn't want to be in her life anymore.

"You tried Ash thank you." May said finally coming out of her room which was now empty of pictures of Drew she had been more friendly with Ash with made him uncomfortable he knew she liked him and that her hormones where probably going nuts.

"May you know I love as much as I can don't you?" He said looking at her knowing that he had to see if she had too many strong feelings for him.

"Ash don't worry I'm just glad for your company, don't get me wrong my hormones are making me a little frisky but I couldn't do that to you and Mist. You guys are my friends you're my family in Kanto." She said stroking her stomach gently looking at Ash with her eyes loving as ever he noticed they were still puffed meaning she was still crying over Drew.

The next two months flew by and by the end of it May was nearly due the Trio had decorated the nursery and the baby shower proved eventful and the gang found out that Jessie and James now were professors in Celadon University teaching mechanics and science. "All those mechas you made finally have a purpose now you guys." Ash said laughing and having fun with his once old enemies. "What about Meowth, what happened to that Seviper?" Ash asked looking at the duo and hearing of Al who started his journey with a Seviper and Carnivine.

"Oh him they put him in our custody for now we have him do all the grunt work his pokeball is in the university." James said smugly sipping on a 78 vintage wine Cilan found in Unova that they all loved.

The next two weeks were used fixing the small stuff like bags packed and picking a Godfather they decided on Max as he was in Kanto for the month training and jumped at the chance. "ASH MY WATER BROKE!" May screamed down the stairs Ash had ran to her and said.

"Misty has your things ready I'll bring you to the Center now come on!" as he carried her up the stairs of the centre and finally after twelve hours Ash, Misty and May welcomed the new member a baby boy with hair May's colour and eyes Ash's colour.

"His name will be Ash Norman Ketchum. I like that name don't you Ash?" May said looking at him he was speechless he and Misty had agreed in their youth their second born son and daughter would have their names.

"Yeah it is amazing May it really is but don't you want your last name on the cert." He said looking at his son. His thoughts went to Misty, it was her idea but the name might upset her.

"No its tradition the father's last name is on the cert." She said looking at him with love and affection as her closest friend was the father of her baby.

The next few weeks were easier than the twins feeding where easy changings and even naps. Ash had gotten the hang of it then May showed her true colours. "Ash, are you familiar with the 'child law' in Kanto?" she asked slyly looking at little Ash is his cot.

"No, why is it important?" he asked reading a book on baby sleeping habits. "Well it states that if I win Misty in a battle I become your wife!" she said holding a pokeball and Ash knew the plan now.


	8. Old Scars and New Unions

Chapter Eight: Old Scars and New Unions

May had challenged Misty to a battle over Ash a six on six Pokémon battle up on the roof arena if May won Ash would be his husband and if Misty won the status quo remained. "May, what are you saying?" Misty asked tearfully.

"Simple I found the rule last year I knew I could get Ash off you finally I always wanted him and will get him after I trash you!" May replied. Misty looked horrified her best friend and mother of her step-son was trying to defeat her for the place of Ash's wife. "You see Misty if you don't find I win so it's a one sided choice for you." She said looking evilly into Misty's eyes.

"Ok we battle tomorrow." Misty said fiercely looking at May sadly.

"Ash, what can I do? May, has a selection of types I have mostly water." Misty said looking worried but Ash was on his Pokegear talking to someone.

"Ok be here tomorrow thanks. It's sorted Mist." He said looking at Misty.

"How is it fixed?" She asked him looking really worried that he wasn't taking it serious.

"I was on the phone with Anabel a friend of mine from the Battle Frontier and she knows what's wrong, all you have to do is battle long enough to make May's mind stick to the battle." He said looking smugly as he had for once made Misty speechless from an idea of brilliance.

The battle field was set and Misty and May had chosen their first Pokémon Golduck and Venusaur. "May don't make me hurt you." Misty said a tear going down her face.

"You won't, I'll hurt you! Venusaur use Vine Whip!" May said as Venusaur swung its vines at Golduck.

"Golduck use Psychic to block it!" Misty ordered as Golduck began to relax and its red jewel turned blue making Venusaur float and faint.

"Venusaur return, go Delcatty!" May said sending her second Pokémon out.

Anabel had arrived and was starting to sense May's mind and found the problem, she was watching as May and Misty's battle intensified as Golduck was knocked out and replaced with Gyarados who defeat Delcatty in one use of Aqua Tail, Anabel was breaking through several walls in May's psyche and was beginning to break through the last wall as May collapsed with the pressure.

"Oh Mew what happened?" May asked waking up in her bedroom.

"You've been under sleeper control the last two years May…Giovanni sent you to disrupt Ash's life." Anabel said smiling at her.

"You feeling ok now May?" Ash asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, hey Ash when did you and Misty have a new baby?" May asked looking at the baby in Ash's arms.

"May this is Ash…our son." Ash said looking at her looking concerned.

"OUR BABY…YOU MEAN ME AND YOU?!" May asked looking really worried she had ruined Ash's marriage.

"No we didn't May." Ash said explaining the last couple of years to her.

"Oh Mew you mean I tricked you just to try and force you to marry me oh Mew I'm so sorry Ash and Misty I feel like a real Slowpoke I should of realized the way I was acting." She said nudging Ash to take the baby and she hugged them all. "But, what about the baby I mean I don't remember having him or bonding with him." She said tearfully looking at the father and son.

"Anabel can repair your psyche. You'll remember all about the baby and all the choices the control forced you to make."

"Ash…Misty will you adopt the baby?" May said looking at the duo with a look of shame on her face as she knew that she couldn't look after a baby that she was controlled to have.

"Why would we want to do that? It's your baby as well as Ash's and besides…" Misty said looking at Anabel.

"May the control just amped up your deepest wants and needs, you wanted the baby in the deepest part of your psyche and you wanted him." Anabel explained to May who was now looking embarrassed and wouldn't look Ash in the eye and kept looking at Misty as though she had betrayed her oldest friend.

"Ash can we talk alone please?" May asked humbly for the first time looking in Ash's eyes which looked happy and loving.

"Of course May." He said as everyone left the room leaving only them two there.

"I want to say I'm sorry." She said her eyes filled with tears grabbing him and burying her head in his chest. Ash winced. "What's wrong?"

"This." He said opening his shirt revealing a long scar on his chest.

"How did you get that?"

"When I was fourteen Tracey was brainwashed and commanded Scyther to slash me, like you he had no control so when he regained his memory he felt like he had betrayed the rebellion." He told her making her reassured about her problem.

The next few weeks were hard but May decided to keep her baby and even remained at the house at Ash and Misty request but decided to retire from contests and instead open a Pokémon beauty salon with Suzy. Ash decided to request time off to help May since the league wasn't for five months they agreed to allow it. He also got the law about children to be altered as it turned out to be a 1500 year old law.

"Ash thanks for the help and Misty you too I love you guys." May said holding little Ash in her hands thinking of the last few months.

"You're a member of this family May." Ash and Misty said in unison hugging May and baby Ash tightly until the silence is broken by the sounds of the baby Ash crying.

"Hush little baby, hush." Ash said softly rocking his son and singing a lullaby to his son looking at May with a loving eye as if he was looking at Delia all grown up.

"You know you're family to me and Mist, don't you?" He said looking at the expression of gratitude on her face.

"Yes Ash I know thanks." She said taking the baby off Ash and placing him in his cot. They headed down stairs to Misty and the twins which Ash was giving as much time with as lil Ash as they called him now.

"Dad can we practice battles on the roof after lunch with you and auntie May?" They asked together and Ash nodded and they hugged them both.

"YAY, THANK YOU!" After lunch they had a double battle and the twins practised there 'Shadow Shock' combo where Sam's Eevee Umb and Delia's Pichu Chu combine their Shadow Ball and Thundershock attacks and managed to defeat the newest Tauros cubs Ash had.

Summer had rolled in and spirits were high, in a month the Indigo League began and as the Champion Ash had a lot of responsibility was now on his shoulders the league was redone every two years now so trainers could have time to buff up for it and rules were redesigned it was a double tournament skill and love were the main things wanted and if a trainer had both they could be entered into the 'Champion's League' and fight Ash's Elite Four: Misty, Cilan, Dorian and Bruno of the old Elite Four.

"Ash, are you nervous?" May asked she had become like Ash's second wife. Misty loved this as they were all happy and joking the old May was back with hints of a new motherly May thrown in. "My parents are coming tomorrow to see Lil Ash." May said looking at her baby playing with Ash.

"Great. Yah here that bud Grandpa Norman and Granny Caroline are coming for a visit." Ash said playing pick-a-boo with his son who was laughing heartily at his father who he looked like minus the hair colour with looked like May's.

The next day May's parents were in the parlour of the house, Caroline cuddling with Lil Ash and Norman looking at Ash in a weird way just saying. "I heard you have a roof arena, may we talk privately there Ash?" He asked looking at May he smiled and went with Ash to the roof. "You made May happy, but broke an old Hoenn law Ash. You didn't ask my permission which makes it an insult to me and Caroline, but were here for May and Misty and you but you have to beat me in a one on one battle if I win May has to come back to Hoenn but if you win you have our permission to be in May and the baby's life's." Ash looked at Norman and understood he had broken a family law and had to rectify his mistake.

"I accept."

"GO RAYQUAZA!" Norman commanded throwing a Master Ball on the arena and a giant green Serpent appeared its arms small compared with the size of its body.

"Whoa you caught a Rayquaza." Ash looked mesmerised at the capture and picked his pokeball up and threw it.

"GO GLALIE!" Ash commanded and a small globe like Pokémon with two black cones each side of his face.

"Use Ice Beam!" he commanded and three beams of light blue energy erupted from his horns and froze Rayquaza.

"Use your Outrage attack!" And as soon as the order was given and a shower of fire engulfed Rayquaza who charged for Glalie.

"Use Double Team to dodge!" Ash commanded and suddenly ten Glalie's appeared and three disappeared in the attack. Ash could see it Rayquaza was confused. "Now, Glalie use Hyper Beam!" And a huge orange wave hit Rayquaza as it hit the floor unable to battle.

"Outstanding a feat I'd imagine the Kanto Champion could do!" Norman said with a smile on his face.

The next few weeks were filled with fun Ash's mom and Prof Oak had come around, Norman and Caroline were around and Brock and Suzy and Emily were staying for the opening of the salon now named 'Beauties Entice' it was agreed that Suzy would work there with May and Emily could stay with the twins on weekdays.

"So now Ash I'm wondering, would you like to use the Champion's Pasture now?" Oak asked him sipping on a cup of tea.

"The, Champion's what Professor?" He asked in a voice of confusion.

"Ah you see Ash every Champion has a special place where his or her Pokémon would be safe and pampered it is at your disposal Ash. And we've been over this its Samuel now not professor." Oak had given Ash news of a place he could keep all his Pokémon happy.

The next week ushered in the Indigo League speech Ash had to give. "I am proud to announce the return of the League after so many years we have several new rules and new ideas for the League but first we need to remember why it has been so long and now we think of loved ones we lost and of friends we couldn't save and of all the Pokémon hurt by experiments…now let's begin the real reason we have gathered we now begin the rules. There will be three on three battles to start followed by doubles with two on two and then finally the six on six full battles. If your trust with your Pokémon is strong you will be awarded points you need five points to get past the first rounds ten for the doubles and fifteen for the six on six battles then you can enter the Champion's league."

The League lasted two weeks and by the end only four trainers qualified for the Champions League each was from a different city or town and by the end of it not one of them made it past Misty. "Well I guess I'm champion for another two years at least Mist you're the best Elite Four member ever!" Ash said back at home for the next two years of the League preparation.

"Everyone said your speech was the most important event at the League Ash." Misty said holding his head in her lap they were on a small beach near the house enjoying a picnic and reminiscing about old adventures and thinking of new horizons Lil Ash would be one soon and Ash was worried that he was being too distant because of the fact that May was into him a small bit in her inner mind. "Ash its ok you will have to be as close to May as you are with me minus our more fun ideas." She said rubbing his hair and kissing him like they did when they were fourteen back when only one city was under Giovanni's reign.

The months flew in and Lil Ash had turned one which was rejoiced when he said "Dada" at Ash which was rare for Ash to get teary unless it was extreme.

"Now he's learning to talk he'll never stop." Said Delia holding her grandson in her lap looking at the twins with May playing with her and Ash's Snorlax's having fun as they created a huge beanbag for the twins. "Ash did you know about the 'Union' ritual?" Delia asked him.

"No mom. What is it?" he asked looking at her as she explained that he and May could form a 'Union' since Ash had a son with her.

"It would be the same as a marriage minus some perks of course but you and May wouldn't be breaking any rules and it would be nice if you two were close enough to raise Lil Ash together." Delia said winking at Ash.

After a week Ash and May made the Union as Misty agreed it made it official and allowing Ash could be as close to May as he was to Misty.


	9. Delia's Sorrow and Sam's Happiness

Chapter Nine: Delia's Sorrow and Sam's Happiness

The next few years were uneventful minus Ash's loss from Champion to a trainer from Celadon City. But he didn't mind he had wanted more time at home, he and May were closer but still just friends, Misty was no longer an Elite Four member but now a licensed gym inspector and Ash had taken up the position of dock control manager in Vermillion as he wanted to be near the house. Sam and Delia started their journey with Emily. Sam wanted to be a Pokémon researcher, Delia a Pokémon coordinator and Emily a Pokémon breeder.

"Lil Ash will be four next week Ash we should get him a Pichu or maybe even a Torchic." May said looking at Ash and Lil Ash who was asleep in his dad's lap.

"Yeah but Misty says me and you should give him a Pichu and an Eevee and Misty wants to give him a chain with a Cascade badge on it." He said rubbing his son's head as he slept thinking of the idea of him having two Pokémon at age four.

"Great idea I think he'll love it." May said making lunch for the four of them.

"How are Sam, Delia and Emily doing anyway?" She asked digging into a bowl of noodles.

"Well Sam found a hidden flock of Starly in Cerulean, Delia has her first contest next week in Cerulean and Emily apparently created a food that the Pikachu love and the Eevee." Misty said eating a bowl of Oran berry soup and Ash was chomping down on his favourite sandwiches while Lil Ash went for the soup as well.

"Dad, can we go to the parlour?" Lil Ash asked and he and Ash went into the parlour.

"What's wrong son?" Ash asked and looked worried as his son handed him an envelope. "Someone asked me to give this to you."

Ash opened it and found a letter in it and started reading it. _Hello Ash you may need to find better security in your little prison and your son is just like you. Forever near you, Giovanni._ Ash read the letter three times and brought Lil Ash into his arms. "Who gave this to you buddy?" he asked hiding his fears of Giovanni.

"Off of a woman called Cassidy. She said she's your friend." Lil Ash said looking at his dad, he was sad almost scared that Ash was going to scream at him but he looked and said calmly.

"Thanks Ash now if you see Cassidy again come straight to your Mom or me or Auntie Misty ok buddy." Lil Ash looked at him smiled and went to his lunch when he went to sleep Ash told May and Misty about the problem.

"Oh Mew she was near Lil Ash I'll fucking kill her!" May said her eyes burning with anger.

"We have to beef up security in Kanto. I'm calling Gary he's in charge of the damn security." Ash said looking stressed.

Ash said looking angrier than anyone has seen him in years after an hour he emerged from the video phone. "Gary said that Giovanni sent one Administrator in the last five days it was Cassidy apparently she defected as did Butch but I'm guessing orders were to defect if Giovanni was caught that they looked innocent enough they'd escape prison." Ash explained as calmly as he could.

"I'm calling the twins back and Brock's doing the same with Emily so we can be safe." May and Misty looked at him, his old war face was back and he was rubbing his chest obviously nursing his scar from the war days.

"Ash no they should enjoy their journeys not be stuck here until contests or lab experiments come up." May said sounding as if Ash had said that Lil Ash wasn't starting a journey.

"It's just until we find stuff out, I promise." He said looking doubtful of his own statement he knew the dangers of Team Rocket and if he was sure they were coming back, he had to be ready, he had to find him. "Mist do you remember New Island about eighteen years ago?" he asked and she nodded knowing he meant the Mewtwo they met in their youth.

"What's New Island?" May asked and they filled her in on the entire fiasco of Mewtwo's attempt at the destruction of humanity and she looked amazed.

"There are more of them!" She exclaimed looking worried.

"Only this one we think." Ash lied knowing that an unfinished prototype was in Giovanni's possession.

"I'm going to defeat Giovanni, Mist…May take care of the kids I'll be back tomorrow." Ash said as he whistled for Pidgeot he made it to Cinnabar in an hour and instantly used his diplomat status to enter the embassy he was in a waiting room for five minutes when he got in.

"Ah the now retired Champion Ash Ketchum. To what do I owe the honour?" Giovanni said quite smugly he was wearing a suit with his hair was the same combed back way he kept it always.

"I got your letter." He said looking at his mortal enemy.

"AH perfect Cassidy done well she owed me a favour and now I can leave her alone with her life." He said looking at Ash.

"What do you want Giovanni?" he asked.

"You're head on a stick, in order to get rid of that stupid Braviary Squad, going around torturing me." He said his eyes full of hate.

"The feeling is mutual." Ash said.

Ash left and went to Saviour Point to his mom's house explaining the situation and asking of Lil Ash, Sam and Delia could stay with her for the weekend. "Of course I'd love that and the three get along so well and I haven't seen them in a couple of months." She said looking at her son who was obviously worried about his children and she realized her son was now just like her; desperately trying to keep his kids safe.

"Ash is something wrong?" She asked looking at him, he then explained everything and she was seeing her son in a new light. "ASH KETCHUM, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STOP THEIR JOURNEY!" She shouted at him. "When you started your journey I was worried but I never pulled you out of it because you loved it and I saw you loved, so Ash I'll take Lil Ash for the weekend but the twins are on their journey let them enjoy it and have their adventure. Ash the worries you have are justified but you can't let them take you over." He left and got Lil Ash who jumped at the idea of staying at Grandma Delia's for the weekend.

"Why did you ask her Ash?" May asked looking oddly at him.

"Well I have an idea old equipment Gary designed that will keep us safe it will hide the house from intruders and unwelcome guests." He explained as the night came so did the equipment and Ash stayed up all night to fix it up so only friends and family could enter he handed out personal passwords for every friend. And all blood relatives could come and go as they pleased.

"Ash if you want you could convince Mewtwo to help free the other regions." Misty said when they were in their room.

"Mist, Mewtwo has a power…it can force Giovanni to live through his worst memories again and again but only him." He told her the secret he kept the one thing that was probably his revenge on Giovanni for Ash's friends dying.

"Ash, maybe revenge isn't needed now you can end this and we can be a family forever."

"He killed so many people we knew Mist…Del, Koga and he tried to kill you…I'll rest when he is dead!" Ash said looking seriously at his wife.

The next few weeks were occupied by Gym inspections, beauty salon appointments and an illegal shipment of Rare Candy that a gang of bikers were smuggling in from a factory in Orre. Ash had now been the dock foreman for three years and was still learning to do all the paperwork on matters of smuggling and stowaways looking for a way to leave home early.

"Oh man! That was infuriating Mist." Ash said eating a bowl of noodles noisily sipping the broth. "Over a million Rare Candies worth enough money to bankroll Kanto for a year." He was looking at Misty with a look of boredom in her eye and he knew what to do.

"Mist, would you like to go to the Sevii Islands for two weeks, May is going to Hoenn with Lil Ash to his her folks and the twins are going to Saviour Point to see my mom and we need a vacation."

She looked happy when he said it as she was a bit bored of inspecting gyms and not leading one which she loved. "Sounds incredible, but where are the Sevii Islands?" She asked looking confused she had never heard of them.

"Ritchie told me the way, we'll use the personal boat I was given as foreman and hell I have three years of vacation days saved so we can use these then go to the Grand Festival when Delia earns her five ribbons." He said looking at her smiling at the idea. It took a week to get to Hoenn, Ash had escorted May and Lil Ash and Quick Attacked home on Pidgeot.

"We all set now Mist?" Ash asked looking happy at the idea of a vacation in Sevii's Floe Island.

"Why are we going to Floe Island Ash?" She asked him not knowing what adventures were in store for her in a new location of sun and sea.

"Lapras and other water types live in a cave there then we head all around the best beaches and caves." He said looking tired and waiting to go for a new adventure in his now reaching middle age.

The trip took an hour on the boat which was designed to go fast and safe anywhere they were there a small island with a hotel and a frosted cave opening leading into the Icefall Cave. The trip was perfect they rekindled their love they lounged on the beach and found some mysteries of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova natives in Sevii and on the last day they found two eggs left by a Pokémon in distress on a beach they decided to give them to the twins.

After a week or so news hit that the eggs hatched into different Pokémon, one was a Dratini which was owned by Sam and the other a Lapras owned by Delia the twins had captured a few new Pokémon of their own including a Skarmory belonging to Sam, a Swanna belonging to Delia and their own Pokémon from their youth.

"The twins said their heading to Sevii with Suzy on an expedition to the Icefall Cave to see if the Lapras population needed any help and to relax before the next contest which would is being held in Saviour Point. This could be Delia's second ribbon if she wins the contest." Ash said smiling knowing his kids were happy on their journey and thinking back to his. He kept his Pokémon in Gary's lab as a foreman didn't need them but he felt the urge for his Champion status back and for his Elite Four back.

"Hey Misty I was thinking, should I try for the league this year I mean the Champion's League. You know to get the title back?" He said looking sad. She knew his worry, Ash was only ever happy when he was with the kids or May and her or battling at soon Lil Ash would be on her journey and she and May had jobs at least one of them loved and Ash didn't like his.

"Ok, Ash go for it but train hard we'll all go to Saviour Point that way you can train and May and I can spend time with the kids." Misty said as she knew her husband of twelve years was not happy just being a regular worker when his dream was always in stadiums and not docks.

His training began immediately the next day his mother allowed them to stay as long as needed and Lil Ash got to see his dad battle with all his might for the first time in his life the strategic moves and defensive dodging and speed formations that made it impossible to hit any of his Pokémon even the slower ones like Gigalith and Torterra had designed dodges by using their weight as an advantage.

"Dad you're the strongest ever! You'll win no problem if you use all your old pals." Lil Ash said marvelling at Gigalith who smiled at him then got hit by Torterra's Leaf Storm and fainted making Torterra laugh and Ash join in with him and Gigalith.

"Dad, how did you evolve Gigalith from a Boldore? Don't you have to trade?" He asked looking at the giant stone creature with its crystals popping out at places.

"Simple Ash, me and Brock both had a Pokémon that evolved by trading so we traded then traded back and voila." He said to his son looking at his father like he was a superhero.

The contest was in three days so the twins and Emily made it early so they could bond and Sam could show Gary some of his findings.

"I'm telling you Professor I found a real Pidove nest just east of Cerulean City last time I was there." He said laying an oddly designed pokeball on the desk it was red and white but had several panels on it and no Pokémon in it.

"What kind of pokeball is that?" Ash asked looking puzzled.

"A research ball dad, Uncle Gary made it for looking at habitats of Pokémon without catching them." Sam explained looking happily at his dad's unusual stares.

"That's amazing! It's an actual Pidove nest right here in Kanto. I think I may have to credit my new assistant on the discovery." Gary said looking absolutely happy.

"ME, your assistance, are you really sure Professor?" Sam asked looking like someone offered him a million Master Balls for a Pidgey. "Of course I do! You found a Unova native species in Kanto at age ten, that's a remarkable achievement for a beginning trainer."

The contest was a day away and Delia was practising with May. It was going to be a double appeal round. Chu and Eon were testing a combo called 'Psychic strike' which involved a Thunderbolt and Psychic attack merging to create a vortex of swirling electricity. "That was perfect guys, well done!" She said cuddling her Pikachu and Espeon her oldest partners.

"That was amazing Delia! I couldn't have done better if I tried." May said hugging Delia tightly till Chu shocked them all. "JUST LIKE RAICHU!" Ash said slowly getting up looking at the offspring of his Raichu thinking of his shocks over the years, nearly twenty years after his journey.

"And rumours are that an old coordinator from Hoenn will be in Saviour Point for their contest return." They all heard it from the TV but hoped it was Robert and not him, not Drew.

"Welcome to the Saviour Point Contest everyone!" A voice said from a podium it was Lilian the Kanto contest announcer after a few coordinators it was Drew's appearance he had barely changed, he was only a tad taller and his hair was now brown and his rose was gone but his will was the same. His appeal was Butterfree and Flygon creating a Groudon with sandstorm and psychic and everyone was shocked.

Delia was next and looked nervous Drew had used her strategy and she didn't know want to do she saw May smiling and knew. "GO CHU AND EON USE THUNDERSHOCK AND SHADOW BALL!" The two moves collided and made a shower of black and yellow sparks around. "Now, Eon use psychic!" and the sparks then formed a vortex and dissipated into a river of energy. The crowd shouted in happiness as the two Pokémon and their trainer bowed.

The contest continued until it was only Drew and Delia in the finals. "Absol and Roserade time to entrance!" Drew said calling his signature Pokémon out.

"Lapras and Swanna it's your stage!" Delia said looking at the enemies Pokémon

"BEGIN!"

"Absol use Dark Pulse! Roserade use Petal Dance!" Drew commanded and a wave of black energy and pink petals combined turning the petals black and hit Lapras and Swanna fainting them instantly giving Drew the victory and his first win and the ribbon.

Outside Ash, Misty and May were comforting Delia who was saddened by her first loss and Drew seeing them said one word "May."


	10. The Final Trial

Chapter Ten: The Final Trial

"What do you want Drew?" May asked looking at her old fiancée with a look of pure anger.

"Just wondering what you guys are doing with my little opponent here." He said looking at Delia smiling at the rookie he defeated.

"She's Ash and Misty's daughter and my goddaughter." May said in the same tone looking at Delia smiling reassuring her with the smile.

"I didn't know she was on her journey yet, she's not bad for a novice." He said looking at the girl who was upset. "You did well in the appeals but make your Pokémon faster." He told Delia.

"DON'T TALK TO HER YOU ASSHOLE!" May shouted at him in a voice now like a Charizard's roar and her eyes like a Blast Burn attack.

"Can we talk privately at least?" He asked

"Ok." They entered a private room in the contest hall.

"I love you May. I need you. I was wrong about it all." He said tears in his eyes and his hands on his chest.

"Fuck off you asshole! I have Ash and Misty now I don't need you." She said looking away from him thinking of her life now which was better without him as she was happy with her family and her friends.

"I know I have no right to ask you but please May…take me back." He asked on his hands and knees.

"No Drew I won't because when I was called and told you were alive I was ecstatic but you left and can get lost right now because me and Ash are in a union now." She told him about the last few years and then told him. "I loved you once but now you're just a memory I wish I didn't have." And then she left him alone in the contest hall crying.

She then explained the situation to everyone and heard them cheer her on in the opinion. "Good for you may he was dirt. He wasn't fit to wash your shoes." Ash said looking at her with great sympathy at her pain as deep down Ash knew that Drew was May's soul mate at one point and the way he betrayed her was cruel and unnecessary.

"You alright May?" Ash asked her holding her close seeing some tears and comforting his old friend and unofficial second wife.

"He is an unbelievable jerk." She said burying her head in the only unscarred part of his chest.

"Delia, Sam we owe you an explanation." May said holding her godson and goddaughter close to her. She and Ash explained it all from Drew's mission to get the Regi's to the reason May and Ash had the baby and why they decided to do the union.

"Wow Dad we always thought you cheated on Mom and just sorted it out." Delia said hugging her dad and aunt tightly.

"So Drew has had contact with the Regi's." Sam said looking fascinated at the idea but still looking disguised at Drew's behaviour.

"Ok one thing: Delia I would never cheat on your mother. Second: yes Sam, Drew had contact with them when he was seventeen…we needed their power to win the war…although we learned if someone tries that they teleport to the future." Ash said looking at them.

"So…you and Drew were engaged at one point?" Sam asked his godmother hugging her softly.

"Yes we were Sam…I loved Drew for a long time…now I hate him." May said smiling at her godson.

The next few weeks were mostly used for training Ash for the Indigo League he had refreshed the badges making them useful again and was training his elected Pokémon day and night to rejuvenate their old strength as most hadn't battled in years. "Ok Gliscor use X-scissor! Raichu use Brick Break! And Torterra use your tree to defend!" Ash commanded as his Pokémon trained for what seemed like years as they all became their old personalities and stamina.

"The League's in a month I need to be ready, I need to train." He told himself looking at an old photo of him, Misty, Gary, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie and Professor Oak at the old lab in the days before the occupation, before the hurt and sadness left by Giovanni. "You never quit do you Ash?" A voice asked it was Cilan the ambassador of Unova and Ash's old friend.

"Cilan, can you do a tasting session with me please?" Ash asked looking at the now S-class Connoisseur.

"Of course I can Ash. It's Tasting Time!" after ten minutes Cilan told Ash all he needed to know. "You're being held back by something on your body, it's making you worried and unable to focus on the job at hand, you're freighted that you cannot win again, you feel anger at yourself because you can't give it your all. Ash you're becoming a shell of the trainer I battled in the Striaton Gym all those years ago. But I know a place that can help you in this region it's called 'Victor's Pass' it was designed for trainers in need of a tune up in battling go there and you may find you're old self in hibernation." Cilan looked worried about his old friend's condition, could he really be able to fight?

It took a week for Ash to find it, it was an old looking place a cave with paintings of pairs of people fighting young and old and Ash knew what it meant. As he went towards the end of the cave he saw himself younger with Pikachu and wearing his old adventure clothes.

"_Well if it isn't me. How are ya doing old timer? You're a disgrace how did I turn into you."_

"I'm still you! I still have the heart of the ten year old trainer who declared he would be a Pokémon Master."

"_Prove it. GO PIKACHU!"_

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME. GO RAICHU!"

"_You evolved our Pikachu, you idiot."_

"I had to save Misty."

"_Why? She's a big girl she could take care of herself."_

"Team Rocket had her! I wasn't going to lose my true love."

As the argument went on Pikachu and Raichu began fighting Iron Tails and Electro Balls were flying everywhere and Ash and his younger self kept their argument up for hours.

"_I'm ten times the trainer that you are old man."_

"I'm the better trainer I have friends to count on and my family, you only thought of yourself."

"_Well I'm the one you're kids should try to be like but no they went May and Gary's way because they knew your way was weak. They knew you wasted your life on a dream and you feel nothing but regret."_

"My kids can be what they want I would never force them to be anything they don't want to be." Ash clutched his chest his scar was stinging.

"_Is your old injury acting up on you old man?"_ The younger Ash asked looking smugly at his older self.

"I got this saving Tracey. It never acts up unless I'm angry at myself like I am now only because were both right Ash. I'm not the trainer I once was I'm smarter, faster and have strategy on my side, the days when we could win with luck and rashness."

"_You're right Ash they are…but is it me you're telling or yourself?" _The younger Ash asked and left.

It took a week but Ash had won the Indigo League and was entering the Champions League alone.

"Welcome I am Alex of the Elite Four. You are the old Champion so you have the choice of fighting the Champion directly." He said extending a hand of friendship.

"I'll fight the elite four as well if you don't mind." Ash said shaking the young man's hand.

"Then you pass the test. I now say welcome I am Alex the Champion, I made a new test that was to see if your heart was in for battle or just glory." Alex said looking ready for the fight of a lifetime.

The battle lasted a hour and by the end of all of Alex's Pokémon had fainted and only two of Ash's had fainted making him the Champion again to which he noticed his family around him and all his friends who decided to have a party in the house when they got there they noticed a Fearow on the roof, it had made the arena come back with new lines and a few moves.

"So Dad, what's next?" Sam asked eating a pile of food which made his dad's look like a snack.

"Well Lil Ash is on a journey soon I think." He said looking at the youngest eating healthy.

"Dad, Ash is only six he can't go on an official-"

"That's right he can't but you, Delia and Emily can take him along and when he's ten he'll have the experience of a life time."

The next day Sam, Delia, Emily and Ash left on a journey to Johto as Delia thought the Kanto festival would be too hard with Drew there. Ash had set up a new Elite Four consisting of: Misty, Paul and May and to everyone's surprise Samuel Oak which made Ash happy and his mentor happy. He then set about using his political power to start the 'Regional Policing System' which created a tighter knit security. He and May had become as close as married and he and Misty remained as in love as the day they first kissed on Vermillion Beach.

It had been a month since the League received an old Champion, Ash was battling every day and spending time with time with family at night it was a routine and it suited everyone until a phone call was heard. "Hey Ash its Janine here, can you come to the Fuchsia Gym tomorrow it's very important." Janine said looking extremely worried.

"Yeah ok I'm free at two I'll be there."

"I wonder what that was about." Misty said serving lunch to her, Ash and May.

"Yeah she was acting weird." May said as they dug in to their lunches.

"Well tomorrow is the anniversary of Koga's death." Ash said looking down he hated anniversaries as they reminded him of all the people he and the rebels couldn't save.

The next day he set off for Fuchsia City and went to the gym on the outskirts of town he saw Janine and Aya in the gym battlefield talking. "Hey Janine, hey Aya long time no see." Ash said shaking their hands and smiling.

"Ash, we asked you here today tell you the reason the occupation hasn't been defeated faster." Aya said looking at a statue of Koga looking down at them smiling.

"What do you mean 'defeated faster'?" Ash asked looking confused.

"Well you see, the legend said that only a righteous hero can stop the evil and we needed to train you further and further until you matured." Aya said looking Ash in the eye seeing her words effect on Ash.

"Until I was mature, Aya you mean I'm the hope of Kanto for years and didn't know it?" Ash asked as he looked at an old painting depicting a woman with a Raichu by her side and a warrior with a scarred chest fighting a king on a throne.

"That is the prophecy of the trainer who will defeat the evil. The trainer is you and the evil is Giovanni." Aya said holding him close to apologise almost suffocating him. "And the last challenge is now at hand we have been watching your life Ash, and you are ready for the hardest choice ever."

"Why, what is it?" Ash asked now fearing his family's safety and his own mortality which has been tried once too often.

"You must choose between your true destiny and the one you have moulded for yourself." Aya said now looking like Officer Jenny, standing looking stern and uncaring as Ash was to know what she went.

"You see Ash the trainer of legend never was to have children. If you are to complete the trials and finally become a true Master you must leave them all behind and focus on your duties to the world or you can continue your own path which is your happiness and your family's happiness, but Ash sometimes we have to sacrifice our own happiness for the needs of others." Janine said as she looked at the statue of her father.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave my family behind I wouldn't be alive without them and I couldn't be without them." Ash said looking at Koga's statue and thinking of his battle against him and the way he won.

"Ash if you don't choose the destiny it may be terrible for everyone please become the trainer, become the hero in the legend." Janine pleaded to no avail Ash knew his destiny it was the kids, it was Misty and May and it was being a normal person, not a hero just a trainer.

"I can't leave Misty and May with the kids alone and I can't leave my family, I love them more than any old destiny on a gym wall saying I'm some old hero who can save the world if you haven't noticed, I DONE THAT ALREADY WITH MY FAMILY'S HELP AND NOW I'M CHOOSING TO STAY WITH THEM!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs remembering the pain at nearly losing Misty in his youth, the joy of the twin's birth and the joy of Lil Ash's birth and May the unofficial wife he loves and cherishes like a daughter.

"So be it, you can leave." Aya said looking at him in disgust. "He died for you Ash. Did you know that? He was tortured for information on the legend and he wouldn't give it so they killed him." Aya was in tears and Ash was standing there looking.

_Why did he do it he could have lived?_ Ash thought looking at the statue a tear in his eye for a lost warrior. "I'm sorry but Aya I need my family." He said bowing in the ninja fashion and leaving.

He told Misty and May the experience and looked confused when they got worried. "Ash you're the protector?" May asked looking amazed.

"What?" Ash said looking more confused than ever. May took out a book called 'Old tales of the world' and found the story and began reading it.

"_In ancient times there were the protectors, warriors who kept the peace in the world and who never knew love or family."_ May had read it out loud to Ash and Misty. "It was the only reference in the book I could find." May said looking at the old book it was in a leather bound case which was falling apart and missing sections of binding.

"So I'm not supposed to have a family." He asked.

"According to this book no." May said as funnily as ever she was amused that Ash was a protector when he couldn't remember the day most times.

"I'm glad you find it funny May." Ash said looking worried that he had something to do that he refused.

"I find your expression to it funny but protectors have families same as us all when they finish their missions." May chuckled at him, his brain was still the same but he was still trying to find the words.

"So I should do the mission, but I'm after refusing the mission." Ash said now looking more informed he had messed up and went for the roost his flying types rested, after an hour he had been taken back to the gym.

"Aya, Janine, are you here?" Ash asked as the two women appeared, their eyes red and puffed, they had been crying.

"What do you require Ash?" They asked together.

"Is it true if I finish the mission, I can return to my family?" He asked them looking humbled at the pain he caused them.

"We needed to see if you would just come to your destiny without thinking, but we were wrong you need your family Ash…we understand that now." Aya said drying her eyes into her robes.

"If you complete the mission, your family is just that, yours." Janine said holding her aunts hand close to hers and sobbing gently.

"Umm…Koga left these with me before his death." Aya said holding two Pokeballs to Ash. "They contain Venomoth and Crobat his most trusted allies, and now you're Pokémon." Aya said looking at Ash.

"MINE!" Ash shouted looking at the powerful Pokémon now in his care. "Yes. It was Koga's wish that his Pokémon were used in your mission Ash." Aya said now handing him a scroll with revealed a map of an island. "It contains the mastermind of all the evil Giovanni held. It is where that what was once evil is now good." Janine said looking at him wearily, she wanted it to end and he knew it.

"Tell Misty and May I will be back soon after my mission ends please." Ash said and left he put all his Pokémon minus Raichu, Venomoth and Crobat which would accompany him to the island.

It took months for Ash to make it to the island and find the cause it was a Ninetales, old and powerful looking with an eye on Ash and one on the Pokémon he brought. _You have come to defeat me, haven't you? You are the trainer of legend the hero, the liberator. _The Ninetales was speaking telepathically to him. "

Yes I have Ninetales." He said looking at the old Pokémon.

_I have waited millennia for you Ash yes I know your name I know about your life, your family and your fears._ The Ninetales was not threating him but talking to him.

"You're the evil I must defeat?" Ash asked, he was confused and worried now, could he kill a Pokémon?

_I am the guardian of the entrance to the evil, I am your oldest Pokémon and I have waiting over a thousand years for your return master._ Ash couldn't believe he had a Pokémon waiting centuries for him to come and he knew what to do.

"Ninetales, return." As he said it the Ninetales turned transparent and disappeared into nothing. He entered the cave and saw it, Mewtwo.

"Hello Ash, I see it is time." Mewtwo said extending its paw-like hand to Ash.

"You're that which was once evil…I get it now…we defeat Giovanni together."

Ash and Mewtwo went to Goldenrod the capital of Giovanni's controlled Johto to the radio tower were Giovanni was waiting with what looked like a Mew only it was twisted and deformed.

"Ash, Mewtwo…meet Mew-X my finest creation." Giovanni said smugly.

"Mewtwo lets win this!" Ash said as Mewtwo looked at the twisted Pokémon in front of it. "_It has no heart Ash…no emotion…we have to kill it."_

"Mew-X use Destruction Wave!"

"Mewtwo use Psystrike!"

The two moves collided as the dust settled all that remained was a pool of goo were Mew-X once floated. Giovanni had ran and thrown himself out a window ending Team Rocket forever.

Epilogue

It took a year for Ash to return to his family after he did Aya agreed that Koga's Pokémon should remain with Ash as his guardians.

I will do sequels for Sam and Delia's journey as well as Lil Ash's.


End file.
